Artificial shrubs of the foregoing type generally fall into two categories. In those of the first category, individual branches, which may number 50 or more depending upon the nature of the shrub and its height, are required to be inserted into openings in the trunk of the shrub or holders supported from the trunk each time the shrub is erected, and then withdrawn for storage of the shrub. Since the branch lengths vary so as to give a realistic, tapered appearance to the shrub, the assembly process defeats a less competent segment of society. Even for the more competent segment, the assembly can be tedious and time consuming. The category of artificial shrub aims to overcome these problems by providing partially preassembled shrubs wherein the branches are permanently secured to branch holders, which holders may be supported on a central support pole or keyed together, for example. For storage purposes the securement means is such as to permit the branches to pivot between an upstanding stored position and an outspread position.
Many proposals have been heretofore made of record for pivotally connecting the branches. In one such proposal, the construction necessitated drilling and rivetting, making the second construction somewhat less competetive economically with the first type. In a second embodiment of the pivotable structure a pivot is molded as a spur into the branch support structure, and a loop formed at the end of a branch is engageable therewith. The loop is maintained in engagement with the pivot by using a separately provided wedge. This structure is amenable to user assembly, but in practise it has been found to be disadvantageous in permitting an undesirable lateral movement (wobbling) of the branches, and in necessitating the provision of a separate component which can be misplaced.
The problem of providing a pivoting type branch holder which did not require the provision of additional parts, and yet which gave a firm support to the branch was addressed by Koehler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,814 commonly assigned herewith. In accordance with this proposal the branch holder comprised pairs of axially aligned, spaced apart walls, one of the walls having a transverse opening thereto and a passageway communicating with the opening. The end of the stem of the branch was turned at right angles whereby the end could be inserted through the passageway into the opening, which formed a bearing for the branch, while the portion of the stem location outwardly of the turned end was firmly supported in its outspaced portion between the opposed walls. While this solution is suitable for shrubs of a certain appearance, the double wall structure of the branch holder tends to limit the number of branches that can be secured to the trunk at a particular level to about 6, whereas it is sometimes desirable in order to provide a layered appearance that this be increased to about 12.